


Space Invention

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Get Blake! | Objectif Blake! (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Blake Myers,future space ranger just turned 18,he defeated the squaliens some years ago and now he's back from his Internship Program in Space.He loved the adventures and experience he got but he misses home and the people he left behind (some with issues unresolved) very badly.





	1. Blakecakes & Falafel dogs

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*  
> Oh,the potential this show had.... Yet I only care about it because Blake and Mitch's dynamic is really cute,but oh no.. their dreams and aspirations are just too conflicting... or aren't they?  
> Sorry if I don't know much about these Space Stuff™ if you pay attention you'll see neither did the creators or writers on the show.  
> They cared more about shipping a boy and a squirrel,oops thats another show.

"I still can't believe Mitchie refused to come with me..." sighed a very frustrated Blake Ivan Myers to no one in particular,though all his colleagues could hear the young ranger's laments.

The blue haired french teen spent nearly 3 years floating in Space,learning alongside a team everything he needed to know to become a Space Ranger,defend the Earth and become a real hero.

It had been exciting,dangerous,awesome! He visited so many places,fought side by side with cool experienced Space Rangers whose had so much to teach him and he took notes on everything. 

He met actual _nice_ squaliens along the way,he even befriended Jerome and Maxus! And made a pact in which they'll never try to kill each other and always fight side by side in battle.The squaliens never tried to destroy Earth and Blake never tried to destroy their planet,thus.... they didn't need to go back to the past and get him anymore.

Leonard was the only one who refused to warm up to Blake and accept him as an allyjust yet,still the genius squalien agreed to stop trying to get him,it's not like he'd ever succeed anyway. 

There were so many different types of aliens,food,movies,music,entertainment in general.Blake was on missions almost 24/7 but he always found some time to have fun or just relax. 

He made many friends along the way but he didn't give himself any time at all for...relationships.He keeps on claiming he just doesn't have time for them AND they'd be easy targets for his future enemies.

Oh,the young ranger's very attractive. Despite his average height (5'7),he has toned muscles,large shoulders,tall,light blue hair,piercing blue eyes and a big,bright smile that more than made up for it.Wherever he went,he was a very desired bachelor,there were candidates of various species actually.

The more persistent one on the run for the young hero's heart was actually a human,a colleague training alongside them on the spaceship.He had light,straight,blond hair,hazel eyes, tanned,tall and thin figure.His name was Sway Deucer and Blake had to admit the guy was very charming,handsome and fun to hang with,but every time the blond man tried to make advances,Blake was back to the same claims of not having time or being too risky.

By now everyone knew (including Sway,even though he was in denial) that the blue eyed hero's heart had actually stayed on Earth.

"What I still can't believe is that you're _still_ hung up on this after everything you went through here with us." scoffed Sway,laying on his chair beside the younger boy with his feet up.

Blake was 15 when he left the suburbs of the small town near Paris he lived his whole life in,where his friends and family stayed for Space.  
His always supportive parents (Dale and Darla Myers).  
The Gundersons,Bjorn,Isabelle,Skye and her little sister,Sunshine  
Zorka,Roy Kronk who always pretended not to like him,Fast Eddie (the resident dog) and finally....  
Los De la Cruzes,spaniard family who was immediately embraced by the Myers',Rodrigo,Carmen...and Michel,whose he became fast friends with,despite their language barrier at the time.

* * *

"E _stás llorando?"_ said a mumbling sounding round little 4 year old kid by the fountain where a sobbing 5 year old,soaked from head to toe,Blake sitted.

"Huh?" was all the blue haired boy managed to answer at the time,still wiping away remaining tears.

"You- you.... esos chicos malos 'taban riendose de ti y...'tás llorando... entonces pensé que..." Blake's little face switched from sad to puzzled in a matter of seconds during the whole ordeal,still the older boy accepted the tiny wooden spaceship he was given by the new kid. 

The new kid,Mitch,later Blake would call him was leaving as shyly as he came in when the aspiring Space Ranger called out to him.

"Hey!..... G- gracias." huge friendly smile gracing the older kid's lips.

The naturally tan skinned boy smiled back brightly but snaggletoothed,he stretched his round little hand for Blake to shake. 

"Soy Michel Alfonso de la Cruz y no tengo amigos aquí.Quieres ser mi amigo?" Blake nodded,he understood the word 'amigo' and replied.

"Sure.You seem cool,I'm Blake,by the way."

* * *

Carmen Mendoza was 15 when she ran away from home,pregnant with Mitch.She left with the man who would later be her husband,science teacher and aspiring inventor,17 years older than her,Rodrigo de la Cruz (who used to be her teacher).Her family would never accept either Rodrigo (10% because of the age,90% because he's poor) and even less a baby.

Rodrigo loved them both more than everything in the world so they traveled around Spain,unsuccessful in finding a steady job or place to stay and raise their family until... they got to France and found this little apartament complex for rent at a very reasonable price owned by a strange man named Zorka.

Blake and Mitch were inseparable and Dale and Darla didn't really feel like judging the new boy's parents since they themselves found out they were siblings separated as babies,right after they had Blake.

Nothing they could do about it now. 

* * *

"Hey.... I'm still feeling kinda guilty about the whole Bake-off thing.The... 'Blakecakes' were adorable and the 'Waffle-Nacho-Pizza' was beyond delicious.You deserved it.You deserve way more than a dumb blue ribbon,you deserve everything."

Blake sat by the sofa and spoke stuttering nervously,beside a resentful Mitch who has been a...little bit bitter about not being Blake's obvious choice earlier at the Bicentenial Bake-off.At this point he would have rather seen Skye being chosen over him than a squalien.

Who is he kidding? It would have hurt way more.

The 12 year old brunet doesn't really get why this bothers him so much.So what if he has a bunch of pictures of Blake hanging in his room and his refrigerator? So what if he's been thinking about Blake and only Blake all the time? So what if he gets angry when Blake gives more attention to Skye,Leonard or other kids at school and the neighborhood instead of him?

So what if all he wants to do is follow Blake everywhere he goes? 

These are all completely justifiable,Mitch is sure.All friends act like this.

"Mitch? Mitch!" the blue haired pre-teen snapped his thin pale fingers in front of the younger kid who seemed to wake up from his thoughts to a very well done blue ribbon made of recycled plastic and bottle caps.To Mitch,it looked even better than the original.

"Thanks Blake,you didn't really have to..." the hispanic kid said visibly emotional and teary-eyed,taking the 'prize' in his round hands and holding with care.

"No fue nada,amigo,mereces algo mejor,mereces al universo,nunca te olvides que te quiero mucho,mismo que.... as veces tengo que ser justo y parcial!"

Blake said proudly,puffing his chest and Mitch couldn't help but laugh at the pre-teen trying his best Spanish with his strong French accent.It was adorable,it reminded Mitch when they were little kids and Blake was teaching him French,the younger teen still isn't sure to this day if he knows everything.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day,Blake.Here's our coupons to get free falafel dogs,what do you want to dress up as this year?"

Skye approached a...not too enthusiastic looking Blake sitting by the doorsteps to their humble building.

Skye is 15,one year older than Blake and every single year since....pretty much always they pretend they're dating to get free Valentine's Day treats.

The blue haired aspiring hero was paired with the pink haired girl ever since they were little kids and their parents wouldn't shut up about how cute they look together and Blake used to think that too,he likes her a lot,even though he's still not sure _dating_ is a good idea for him. 

Specially after last year's Valentine's where so much happened at the same time.Both Skye and Mitch were frozen and captured,Skye kissed him for the first time (but it was only for the free falafel dogs,he's sure).Mitch freaked out thinking they had gotten married,Blake trying to assure his best friend for hours that it was all a misunderstanding and he'd still have time for them.

This year..... Blake's feelings (and hormones) are a complete mess.With Leonard and the squaliens gone,the french teen finally have some time to himself that he didn't have in a long time. 

He's been living a normal life for once,helping Zorka,Roy and the neighboors with chores,helping Mitch and his dad with their inventions,helping Bjorn and Skye with whatever quirky thing they're doing that day.Yeah.... he's not doing much of the 'enjoying his own life' part and doing more of 'being part of every one else's life'. 

By now he didn't know what life to go back to,he actually really missed all the adventures and constant danger,he didn't want to sit around and mope,wondering 'What if kissing Mitch feels better than kissing Skye? I think it does' 

And....we're here.

"Skye...if I said I don't want to pretend to be your boyfriend this year just to get free food?"

Skye's big hazel eyes started to sparkle and Blake realized quickly he was immensely misunderstood.

"Skye,I-"

"So you want to be a real boyfriend this year?"

Blake's words were caught in his throat,it was everything he wanted last year,but now....

Mitch is just reaching the corner with Fast Eddie (who apparently had been the hispanic teen's date last year).

"No,Skye,I'm sorry but I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore,neither pretend or real." Blake offered an apologetic smile,the pink haired teen looked dejected and it broke Blake's heart a little. 

"We can still be friends right?" the aspiring hero called out to her.

"Sure." she shrugged and left,walking slowly and dejectedly. 

"Wow,what'd you do that for? I thought you'd do anything for free falafel dogs." said Mitch,who seemed to teleport to Blake's side,making the older teen jump. 

"I'm not really sure,Mitch,I'm starting to think that maybe I like Blakecakes a little better."

* * *

Blake and Mitch spent the day together,like any other day,they went to the local Carnival,had fun at the movies,messed around with Mr. De la Cruz's Inventions (Mitch usually improves them),tried weird recipes and had dumb food fights in the kitchen.

It was the best Valentine's Day both teens ever had,neither felt nervous about anything,it all felt natural.

"Would you think it's weird if I said I want to kiss you?"

They were sitting by the window of the secret hideout that used to belong to the squaliens,eating PB&Chip sandwiches,watching the sunset.

Mitch's round cheeks immediately heat up,Blake's question seemed to come out of the blue,at least in his opinion.

"I....don't know.I guess it depends where do you want to kiss me,I mean,my mom,my dad and my abuela kiss me on the cheek or on the forehead all the time and it's never weird,feels kind of nice actually,specially if they give me candy,tacos or money after-" 

The younger teen cut off his nervous rambling abruptly when Blake's beautiful laugh took over the place,making Mitch blush even harder.

"Mitchie,I didn't mean like that.I meant....on the mouth,you know,the same way Skye did to me."

A serious,analytical expression took over the hispanic's features,if you asked Blake,he'd say it looked very endearing.

"Why....would you want to try that with me? I thought only boyfriends and girlfriends did that? And I... also thought you didn't have time for dating and if you did....how come am I even a choice,we're both boys and-"

Blake had a tired,resignated expression on his pale features,this was all probably a huge mistake that would ruin their friendship anyway,he ran a hand through his thick blue hair and sighed,deciding on interrupting Mitch's slow,unsure babble.

"Look,forget it,okay? Forget I said anything.It's getting dark,we should go back inside and-"

"Wait! I want it! I never said I didn't.I just never did this before and it's _you_ so I'm definitely gonna be a disaster."

Mitch put his hands over his face,more embarrassed than ever now and Blake sat back,shaking his head and smiling sympathetically.

"You know,my guts-instincts say you're gonna do great,they also say you'd be a great boyfriend."

Blake lightly patted Mitch's shoulder,grinning reassuringly at the dark brown eyed teen beside him.

"REALLY?"

_"Really."_

Their faces were so close,Mitch looked adorable with his eyes closed and pouted lips,Blake had a small smirk on his own.Pale thin fingers found themselves on round bronze cheeks,holding gently,startled brown eyes opened for a second only to close again when Blake's thin lips met Mitch's fuller ones.

Both hearts beating wildly on their chests,it was just that,a long touch of lips but Mitch was already sure this was the best feeling in the world,nothing could top this.Blake was excited to see what else they could do,but for now,this was enough.

Felt much better than kissing Skye though.

* * *

"What if I have different dreams? What if I don't want to follow you everywhere you go?! Did you just think I was gonna be in your shadows for the rest of my life?!"

It was the night right before Blake's supposed to leave for his Internship Program in Space and apparently,he was just a little _too sure_ Mitch would undoubtly come with him.

"Uh....no."

The blue eyed aspiring hero was 15 now,he was paralyzed,he just couldn't understand how Mitch would want to miss this,it was supposed to be their greatest adventure yet and the tan skinned teen just kept babbling about 'only being his sidekick' and having aspirations of his own.Blake had no idea this bothered the younger teen. 

"Blake,I've got something good going on here,at school,they like my inventions,people are finally starting to notice me,I finally have some friends other than you.I love you and I'm really proud of you,you're gonna be the greatest hero the Universe has ever seen.But my place is down here,I belong here."

Mitch had his fingers interlaced with Blake's,intense stare,pleading for his partner to let him stay.

"I love you too but you're wrong." was all the older teen replied before storming out of the former squalien hideout,not looking back.

Mitch wondered if he'd ever see Blake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just made Blake's parents uncomfortably similar,if the writers didnt have an episode where they both meet 'for the first rime' I'd say they were outright siblings without the whole 'not knowing' thing.  
> Don't come at me about pedophilia,where I live,teen pregnancies are way too common and less shocking than you'd think.


	2. Welcome Back (Separate Lives)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sway isn't really a OC he's just kind of how I picture Sway from Breadwinners as a human,since they share the VA I find them fun to ship.

"Blakey will be here in about 30 minutes! I can't believe it! I miss my baby so much!" 

Mitch could hear Mrs. Myers' ecstatic voice from upststairs,small smile sneaking up on his lips while he worked on a much improved version of his biggest success so far: The Robot Maid.

"Ugh,would you come out and see the sun already,people would think you'd have turned as pale as a vampire by now.Blake will be here soon,stop pretending you don't care."

"I'm not pretending anything,can't you see I'm busy?"

"Pfftt,sure."

19 year old Skye Gunderson was as honest and blunt as she's always been.She set a cup of coffe and a few snacks on the table and left,not before glaring daggers at him.

Mitch still won't say they might have become closer and even maybe....friends due to Blake's absence,but somehow she's here bothering him yet again about leaving his lab/basement to go upstairs help with decorations for the blue haired hero's 'Welcome Back' party.

Michel Alfonso De la Cruz,newly 17 years old,6 feet tall,still round and proud,local prodigy genius,had his long,messy light brown locks tied up loosely in a ponytail,wearing black thick framed glasses and a labcoat above yellow and brown 'casual but fancy' clothes.

He...dressed up for today,even if he's feeling too anxious to even consider seeing Blake,still he's got the impression it will happen,him feeling ready for it or not.

These past 3 years went by fast,yet Mitch felt like he had all the time in the world to think about their 'infamous' last conversation.The teen genius,to this day can't bring himself to truly regret his decision of staying behind,despite missing Blake badly every single day.

Mitch obviously had been keeping up with all the news he could get about Blake,he got to the conclusion his older former partner was right all along,Blake just won't ever have time for serious compromise like this. 

And it had to be okay. 

* * *

Blake was in the passenger seat of his dad's old red car,hearing his old man rambling on and on about most of the stuff that happened while he was gone 'Space Ranging', he was dead tired from the trip back home and _slightly_  disappointed Mitch wasn't at the Space Station along Dale to pick him up.

Sway came along,claiming he had family close,which just sounded like a cheap,bullshit excuse that Blake didn't have the energy to care for.

Yeah,the usually energetic blue haired boy isn't feeling much like himself today.

Blake knew there would be a few parties and congratulations and shaking of hands to attend to but all the future hero felt like doing right now was sleep for a month.

The blue eyed teen,for the most part,tried to keep up with what was happening with his family and close ones back home,Mitch and Skye turned out to be the easiest,she's travelling to many different countries,helping animals all over the world. 

Mitch's getting the world's attention thanks to the creation of robots that soon will replace real people's jobs.He's in College already.

His....Mitchie has grown so much over these years,in every aspect, really.Maybe it had been a wise choice of his to stay and do his own thing. 

Perhaps that's how they're supposed to be.In their own separate worlds.

And it had to be okay.

* * *

Mitch set foot in the busy,crowded familiar backyard,Blake should be here any minute now and there's still time to run away! 

"Mijo! Cariño! You're finally here,could you fetch the leather case Rodrigo forgot in the kitchen,por favor? Our best camera is there,gracias!" with that,Carmen was out of sight.

Mitch sighed wearily,rolling his tired eyes and going up to the kitchen.

He was getting himself a glass of water,stalling to go back when he heard the commotion outside that quite obviously meant Blake was here.

His Blake.He's here and Mitch wants to disappear,he's not ready for this.

The tan skinned inventor's phone vibrated and he checked the message immediately,mostly as another distraction. 

_'Will you come down already,it's just Blake,you know him,he knows you,he won't bite.I think.'_

Mitch grinned at Skye's message and decided he should go meet him,what is there more to lose? 

* * *

Blake got out of the car and was bombarded by hugs and compliments and congratulations. 

He was genuinely flattered,but clearly not with much patience for this,the blue haired hero started scanning the crowd. 

He saw Skye,looking beautiful with her pink hair down and a light,frilly white dress full of daisies,she knew he liked when she looked the most natural. 

He instinctively reached out to her,hugging her tight when she got close enough,spinning her in the air,making her giggle,she weighed nothing to him.It was so nice to see her.

From the corner of his dark,intense blue eyes,Blake could see who he could only register as 'New Mitch' paralyzed by the door,at the top of the stairs,trying to look anywhere but at his and Skye's display of affection.

Skye peered in the direction Blake was looking now.

"I suppose he's a new,completely different man now,huh?"

"Mm...to be honest,not really." the quirky girl shrugged helplessly,Blake cackled and put her down,heading in the Spanish teen's direction. 

Mitch was slowly backing up inside the apartament before Blake could catch him-

"Heeey,man,congratulations for the thousands of people that will be unemployed thanks to your robots!"

Mitch jumped back,almost falling over a stuffed chair that was in the way.Blake stiffled a laugh.

"What the- C-congratulations to you too,I mean,we're all still here alive and well thanks to you." Mitch replied,shaking his hand,so stiff, awkward and tense,Blake was suspecting his former partner had become an android himself. 

The future space ranger was about to answer when he was pulled by the crowd to his party at the backyard. 

Welp,that was it.It went well as far as Mitch's concerned. 

"Wow,so _you're_ the famous Mitch de la Cruz,huh? You look...bigger than in the pictures."

Said an...almost familiar,sensual,raspy voice that resembled his Blake's but it just wasn't quite like it.So Mitch naturally turned to see who it was and a puzzled expression marred his handsome features once he didn't recognize the young man immediately.

"Well,I'm not sure if I'm famous yet but one thing I'm sure is that I don't know who the hell you are to speak to me like this." snapped the hispanic teen,already tired of this conversation and any others to come.

"Oh,I'm sorry.I just heard a lot about you.I'm Sway Deucer,I'm from Atlanta,US,I'm 20.I've been with Blake the entire Internship,we're boyfriends,btw."

Sway shook hands with Mitch,smirking all the while,whispering the last part,making the brunet's skin crawl,blood boiling,so he put a much stronger hold than necessary on his "enemy's" trained but much thinner hand,making the older boy groan with unbearable pain and leave,cursing him.

Mitch had now recognized the guy from pictures alongside Blake,no,it didn't make this situation any better.

* * *

"I was _hoping_ I'd find you here."

Mitch's dark brown eyes got huge,he was sprawled on the queen sized bed they snuck into the squaliens' former hideout up in the tree years ago.He was replaying over and over in his head his last interaction with Blake and his unfortunate meet with Sway.

"I feel bad for ditching them like this,usually I love these parties,but I'm beat,I'm just so tired."

Blake laid on the bed,got comfortable,stretching his arm over Mitch's large body,placing his head on the younger teen's chest.Cuddling like 'old times',like no time has passed at all and they were just innocent,confused little kids again.By reflex,Mitch put his arm over Blake's back,massaging it lightly.The blue haired teen sighed deeply,contentedly.He felt at home for the first time ever since he set foot on Earth earlier today. 

"You were right." Blake said,somewhat muffled against Mitch's ugly sweater. 

"About what?" asked Mitch,absentmindedly playing with Blake's thick blue hair.

He was furious at Blake,sure.But something was stopping him from ruining this just yet,he waited so long to just have....this.

"About staying,about going our opposite ways... I was selfish,I just wanted you all to myself"

"I can't blame you,I'm irresistible." they both laughed heartily at this.Mitch has missed the sound of Blake's laugh more than anything in the world.He took on a more serious tone.

"Blake,I only stayed because I was terrified of going to space and was too afraid to tell you,I'm sorry."

"If only we both had been more honest with each other about our feelings....Listen,Mitchie,I learned a lot during these years and I know you did too.So I was thinking... what if you,what if we...pick up where we left off and-"

Blake was sitting up,intense ice blue eyes locked with fiery warm brown ones,Mitch interrupted Blake's rambling though,lifting a finger. 

"Wait,wait,wait,hold up.Pick what up? Our friendship? If that's it,sure.It's all what we have left anyways."

"Mitch,what does that mean?"

With Blake's confused reply,the teen genius jumped from the bed and went to the window,looking for the bastard,he quickly found him.The only darker skinned one aside from his parents and Kronk.

Mitch's eyes weren't angry anymore,at least not at Blake.

He saw it coming and he still let himself hope anyway.Blake followed him to the window so he pointed.

"That guy,the boyfriend you brought home to show off.Blond twig who probably loves Space as much as you do.He's everything I'm not,he's got everything I don't and that's okay because we got separate lives now anyway." 

Mitch turned to Blake and shrugged,defeated.The future ranger's jaw dropped,he couldn't believe his ears.

What did Sway tell Mitch???!!!

"Mitchie,this is a complete misunderstanding.I don't- He's not-"

Blake was desperately tugging at the younger's yellow sweater when Mitch's phone vibrated,startling the both of them.

The moment was definitely over for now.

It was a message from Skye. 

_'Hey, could you please stop hogging Blake all to yourself and give him back,we miss him too,you know!'_

The blue haired french teen couldn't help but grin from ear to ear,he was extremely delighted to know the two people he cares about the most in the world,apparently,finally became friends.

"She's right,I should go back,settle a few ground rules with certain dishonest people..." Blake said,glaring bullets at Sway's head from afar.

"But not before we finish THIS talk."

"What else is there to talk? You moved on,the end.We might as well go now."

Mitch,gently but firmly took Blake's still delicate looking hands off him and headed for the door.

Blake,determined,vehemently got a grasp on Mitch's shoulder.He breathed deeply and started,somewhat calmly now that he's got his partner's undivided attention.

"He's handsome and he's interested in me,sure.He wasn't the only one,there were more,I know there were.But I didn't care, you wanna know why? 1) I was on a Mission,I was at work.2) There was a smoking hot,young genius scientist I missed every single day and couldn't wait to come home to."

Their very distinct irises locked intensely.Blake saw undying affection mixed with slight doubt in Mitch's and all Mitch saw in Blake's was genuine sincerity.

"I missed you every single day too." was the young inventor's low response.

They held each other impossibly tight.Letting tears fall down both their faces.

"And...you're quite good looking yourself,mister.Tás muy guapo." The hispanic genius quipped.Lightly pinching Blake's nose,who grinned widely,eyes sparkling.

"Mitchie,I'm...uncharacteristically tired from the longest trip of my life so far and all I need right now is the reassurance that I can have us back and that we'll try our hardest to make this work."

Blake looked up at Mitch,expectantly,caringly wiping away a few remaining tears on the younger's round,bronze cheeks.

"I promise I'll try my hardest to make us work.You're worth it."

"We're worth it."

Mitch reached down,cupping Blake's cheek and kissed the thin,pink lips he'd been too long without,Blake closed his eyes,smiling and melting into it. 

From down the ladder,Skye watched,shaking her head.She had gotten impatient and had come here looking forward to pulling their ears.

But she supposes she can wait a little longer.

They have all the time in the world.


End file.
